


Can't Look at Him

by Willowflower_Waterlily



Series: Inquisitor Lynn [20]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3865756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowflower_Waterlily/pseuds/Willowflower_Waterlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A meeting the day after Cullen screws up, and Lynn can't look at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Look at Him

Lynn looks over the map in the war room while waiting on the meeting to begin. She counts the rifts remaining in Orlais and plans an expedition. "Lynn." Cullen closes the door behind her.

"Commander." Lynn doesn't look up at him as he takes his places on the other side of the table.

"Can I talk to you?" His voice is so full of hurt that it's painful for Lynn, but then she remembers what he said, and tries to harden herself.

"Only if it is Inquisition related."

"Lynn, look at me please." Cullen begs her. Lynn knows if she looks at him, she'll be lost in his eyes. 

"No." Leliana and Josephine walk into the room, and the meeting begins. Lynn wants to tune out the information about the ball, but knows it's important. After, she lays out her plan for closing rifts in most of Orlais.

"But you still need to pick a gown, Inquisitor." Josephine complains, sighing. "It is important that we do it soon."

"How about you pick a day and I'll meet you in Val Royeaux?" Lynn suggests, and Josephine nods in agreement.

"Who are you going to take with you?" Leliana smirks at her. Lynn knows that Leliana already knows. She figures the spymaster wants to know to see what Cullen's reaction will be.

"Bull, Varric, and Bryce." Lynn replies, and can almost hear Cullen grimace.

"An interesting choice, Bryce. Why did you pick him over Dorian or Solas?" Lynn almost rolls her eyes at the leading question.

"He was one of the most talented mages in the Ostwick Circle. By the time he was twenty-five he was already made a senior enchanter. When the circle fell, he was the one that rescued me from the Templar that killed my best friend." Leliana nods and glances over at Cullen. Lynn doesn't do the same, thinking she couldn't handle the sight. "If there is nothing else, I would like to dismiss the meeting and inform the others."

"And you would have to pack as well." Leliana added, looking like she was trying not to show her hand.

"Oh, I packed last night. Josephine, please stop by my room after dinner." 

"Of course, Inquisitor." Lynn turns away from the table and walks out of the room.


End file.
